Treachery
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Cato and Clove shared what was close to love (or sick fascination), but it was supposed to die along with one of them. District 2 fought until the end, but the blood loss was too great. It was either 2 victors or none. Their connection was never destroyed...which creates the problem. - A clato fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Prologue

His eyes were so blue, so beautiful; but they held so much darkness and anger within them. His fingers felt like fire against my skin, but they were calloused from years of weaponry. His kiss was intoxicating, but it left a poison lining on my lips.

Everything about him invariably left me wanting more.

His flawless form was definitely an eye-catcher, but I was more interested in the scars that littered his skin. His smile was enough to make any woman's jaw hit the floor, but I found his smirk much more laudable. He put on a calm façade, but I found his compulsiveness to be riveting.

I should have played it safe, but I was enthralled by his dark side. He was dangerous, but so was I.

* * *

Her eyes were so dark, so sadistic; but they were not void of emotion. Her muscles were sculpted by years of training, but her frame was small. Her lips were an unhealthy addiction, but she kissed me like I was the beating of her frozen heart.

Dammit, every move drew me in closer.

Her apoplectic glare would have sent most people sprinting in the other direction, but I was too busy looking for the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips when she hit the target perfectly. While a smirk plastered itself onto her face, I was captivated by the humor in her eyes. She always strived to stay in control, but I was transfixed when she let her emotions grip her.

I should have stayed away, but I was spellbound by her humanity. She was dangerous, but so was I.

* * *

 ** _I cannot wait to get started with this idea!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cato's Room – 8:00 PM**

"No, we need to get the District Four girl in our alliance!" I say, glaring at Cato.

"She's not a good fighter! We don't need any weak links!" He argues back.

"She's not weak, and she's a _tracker,_ Cato! She can help us track down the boy from 11!"

"She'll put us in danger," he says.

"Listen here you airhead, stop being so damn stubborn and actually think for once," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that, Clove."

"I'll do what the hell I please, thank you."

Cato runs a hand through his hair. "Damn you!" Cato's hands lock around my wrists and my back comes in contact with the wall. Cato holds my arms above my head.

"Get off me," I say through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong, Clover?" He asks mockingly. He lowers his face close to mine. "Do you feel defenseless? Scared?"

"Go to hell," I answer.

"Babe. You really shouldn't speak to me that way," he says, pressing his weight against me as I try to fight my way away from him.

His face is inches from mine and his blue eyes are just infuriating. I lean my face forward and bite down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood.

Cato grunts in pain and licks the blood off, but makes no move to release me.

"I will _break_ you, asshole."

"So," Cato starts, tightening his grip, "you like it rough, then?"

I entwist my left leg around his and hoist myself up. I wrap both legs around Cato's waist. I try bringing my elbow to his nose with all my force, but Cato is stronger than me,

"You know, if someone walked in they'd probably get the wrong impression," Cato says.

"Fall off a cliff," I answer.

Cato chuckles. "How does it feel?" Cato asks, his eyes surveying me. "To be helpless."

I don't answer. I've given up on trying to fight him.

Cato leans down and kisses the place where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Don't touch me," I say, anger coursing through me.

Cato smirks and kisses across my collarbone, earning a shiver out of me.

"Cato, stop. Now. This isn't funny. I've had enough."

"I haven't," he whispers, moving his lips to my throat. "You know," he says, "I should get you back on that bite." I feel teeth graze my throat and I stay completely still. Then his lips were on my skin again. And I didn't fight back when he starting sucking under my jaw. It didn't fill me up with anger anymore.

"Cato," I whisper, "let go."

Cato looks up and smirks mischievously. "What's wrong, Clove? You like being in control?"

That was true. I did like being in control. But I wasn't, at the moment. Even when Cato's grip became loose. Because Cato kissed the corner of my lips. It wasn't much; our lips barely touched, but it was magnetizing. And I knew in that moment I wouldn't be able to stop until I tasted them again.

"What do you want Clove?" Cato asks. He knows. He has to. He has to see how much I crave his touch. But there was something about his voice. He sounded a little desperate too.

"I want you to let go of my arms."

Cato's eyes flash with an unknown emotion, but he does release my wrists. He doesn't however, release the force holding me against the wall. I slowly unwrap my legs from his waist.

"What do you want, Cato?" I ask.

Cat runs a thumb across my lips. I grab his hand, but don't move it.

"Do I make you nervous, baby?" He asks, resting one hand on my hip.

"Immensely," I answer honestly.

Cato smirks. But so do I. I run my hand down his chest, stopping right under his belly button. His eyes widen the slightest bit and I pick up that I have the same effect on him. My hand travels lower and I unbutton his pants.

"What are you doing?" He asks, trying to gain some of his old confidence.

"Don't worry," I whisper, unzipping his pants and slowly letting them fall to the floor.

"Clove?"

"Don't talk."

I get rid of the shirt too and Cato seems nervous.

"I was right, then."

"What?" He asks.

"I make you nervous too."

"That's untrue," he says.

My fingers find the waistband of his underwear and he changes his answer.

"A little."

I smirk. "I win."

Cato ignores me. "I'm going to try something."

I don't get time to answer before his lips are mashed against mine. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grows. It's like my lungs are filled with toxin and the antidote can only be found in his kiss.

My clothes find their way to the ground and I find myself being carried to the bed. I've never felt like this. I've never been with him like this, but something about the way our bodies fit together felt natural.

After it all, I laid against Cato, no layers to get between us anymore.

"We aren't supposed to feel this way," Cato says, stroking across my ribcage.

"It'll die with one of us," I whisper, tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

That's where our problem began…

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Chapter 2

She traced my scars lightly with her fingertips. Her strokes were so delicate. She touched me gently, as if I was injured. She must have thought I was sleeping, but I could scarcely doze with her angelic form pressed against me.

Clove's sketching found its way to the scar running across the right side of my jawline. I opened my eyes, pleased that the first thing I saw was her eyes. I swear on my life that her eyes were the most captivating sight. They were so dark, yet they were shining. They suited her perfectly. They were so intimidating, but something about it was beautiful.

She starts to recoil from me, but I take her small hand in mine and press it back against my skin.

"Don't stop on my account," I say, smiling at her.

"I gave you this one," She murmurs.

"You won that round," I answer.

"It felt nice."

"What did? Last night?"

"No," She replies, a light blush forming on her cheeks, "to kick your ass for the first time. I've been dominating you ever since."

"I wouldn't go that far. But you are the type to leave scars," I say.

Her jaw drops slightly and the blush darkens. "Cato!"

"I was referring to training, but I mean, now that you bring-"

"Cato!"

I laugh. It feels good. To laugh with her. To lay with her encompassed in my arms.

She traces the scar again. "Out of the suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars," she quotes, focusing her eyes on me.

"Who said that?"

"I'm not sure. My mom used to tell me that whenever I got hurt." She's quiet for a minute. "I wish things weren't this way."

I chuckle. "The world is out to get us."

She sits up, taking the cover with her.

"Just so we are clear, I still think you're an asshole."

"You have a habit of hurting me, Troublefield."

"What are you going to do about it, Highman?"

I grap onto her waist, pushing her down and rolling on top of her. I hover above her, our noses touching.

"I'm going to make you apologize."

"Oh yeah?" She asks, bringing a hand up to slide through my hair. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"A man never tells his secrets. How about you just give up now?"

"Why would I do that?" She asks, shivering as I kiss the hinge of her jaw.

"Because all you have to do is kiss it and make it better."

She pulls my head to her level, taking control and mashing our lips together. It's hard to describe exactly what it felt like. It was sort of similar to if she was holding my heart in her hand, controlling the blood pumping through my veins.

She moves on to my jawline, to the scar she inflicted on me all those years ago. Her lips feel like fire against my skin.

I wonder if her lips will ever touch me as much as the end of her blade has.

* * *

I grap onto her waist, throwing her almost effortlessly to the ground. I go to pin her, but she lands a hard kick to my stomach. While I'm dazed, Clove swipes at my knees, sending me to the floor. Clove goes to pin me, but I drive my elbow into her ribcage, effectively getting her off of me. I pin her, forcing her hands and feet down and prevent her from moving.

"Nice try, Clover. You're not strong enough to take me."

Clove's eyes narrow and she clenches her teeth. It's personal for her now.

She bucks her hips, getting her legs free out from under me. She drives her knee hard between my legs. I groan in pain and she uses the opportunity to roll me over and lock her hands loosely around my neck.

"I'd be careful with your words, Cato…I'd hate for you to choke on them."

"It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of _my_ bed this morning," I say.

Her grip tightens. I've hit her where it hurts her the most: her _pride_. "It'd hate to have to cut out your voice box."

"It wouldn't be the first mark you left on me," I taunt. Her face gets red and all I see is anger. "Plus then you wouldn't get to hear my voice in your ear."

She drive her fist into my cheekbone. It stings.

"Go screw yourself, Cato."

"Why would I do that? I have you."

She punches me again.

Some people come drag her off me.

"You shouldn't be fighting this intensely! Save it for the arena!"

We part our ways.

You see, this is how we work. We argue; we taunt; we manipulate; we scream; we punch. We push each other past our breaking points. We fight to get what we want…and I want the crown.

* * *

But I also want her. My need for her to be in my arms floods through me. She's a drug. Being with her is like playing with matches, but I refuse to let her burn me.

Clove walks past me, headed towards her room.

"Nice punch; take a look at the bruise."

"You deserve worse, jackass."

"Same to you."

"Screw you, Cato."

"Please do, Clove."

Clove's eyes glint murderously. "Stop toying with me, Cato. I don't want to be part of whatever game you're playing."

"I was just trying to get to you earlier. You made it so easy. And to think that's not my only weapon."

She steps closer, pushing me back against the door to my room. "Don't forget, babe: I'm not the only one with skeletons in my closet and everything to lose."

"The crown is mine."

"Not if I kill you first."

Clove's hand finds the doorknob. And then our lips connect.

Every atom of my being craves her. It felt right and nothing has ever felt right for me before.

This is dangerous. We have _everything_ to lose, but we are exposing our vulnerable sides to each other. It's irrational and stupid, but this feeling…it's worth it.

I shouldn't feel this way.

* * *

 _ **Quotes credit: Khalil Gibran**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 3

The connection between us was unexplainable and frightening and utterly wrong. I shouldn't crave the taste of his lips. I shouldn't adore the way his hands travel across my skin. I shouldn't feel something in my stone heart when he kisses along my collarbones. I shouldn't feel anything at all. But I do.

It was a sick fascination that contaminated every part of my being. I wanted be close to him. I wanted to feel his breath hitting against my neck as he slept beside me. I wanted his arms encircling my waist. But more than anything I wanted him to look at me that way again…like he did last night. The way he looked at me…it was like I was the only thing in the world that mattered. It was like he was magnetized. And I knew. I knew that he felt it too. That _sick fascination._

I couldn't stop if I tried. Our fates were already intertwined.

I slipped out from under his covers. I reached for Cato's shirt, slipping it over my head. The soft material reached my mid-thigh. I scooped up my clothes and headed out of his room. I had only taken a couple steps when his husky voice stopped me.

"Clove?"

I almost wanted him to tell me to stay.

"You can keep the shirt. It looks good on you."

"Thank you." And then I was gone.

* * *

The blonde approached me while Cato was gone. She was tall, yet remarkably thin. She was beautiful, like every girl dreamed of being.

"I'm Glimmer," She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Clove. It's a pleasure," I say, void of emotion.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

I'm shocked by the question. "Yes. Why?"

She ignores my question. "Do you think I'm strong?"

I glance at her thin arms. "No."

She smiles. "You're honest. I like that. I have a proposal for you."

I raise an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"An alliance," She states.

I chuckle. "District Two and One are already allies."

"Obviously. I meant the two us, until the end."

"What do you have to offer?" I ask.

She smirks. "Force isn't the only thing that kills. There are weapons that come in softer, unrecognizable forms."

"Such as?"

"Beauty. Love. Lust."

"What are you planning?" I ask.

"I'm a deceiver, Clove. I already have half of these tributes wrapped around my finger. And that's not the best part…None of them know that I even have a brain inside my head. I have them all completely fooled."

"So why do you need me?" I ask.

"I've got what it takes to kill, but not like you. You're stronger, stealthier. I need someone to help me."

"How is that going to help you when we're in the final two?" I ask, smirking.

"Hopefully by then, I'll have you fooled too."

I smile. "I'm smarter than even you are taking me for. Why do you really need me?"

She frowns. "Him." She signals with her eyes to Cato, who (upon returning) is currently throwing spears into dummy hearts. "He's tough. I feel like he looks straight through me. But not you."

I tear my eyes away from him to meet hers. "What do you mean?"

She smiles lightly and then quotes me. "I'm smarter than even you take me for. You're in some kind of love with each other."

Rage bubbles inside me, but I contain it. "He'll only end as a causality."

She twirls her blonde locks. " I have no doubt. I can see it, in your eyes. I just can't decipher if you want his heartbeat against your ear, or his heart out of his body."

I stare at her.

"Neither of us stand a chance if he doesn't die. You're the only one that can do that. Working together, we could have everyone dead in less than three days."

I steal a glance at my district partner, before returning to her glowing eyes. "Deal."

* * *

His hands were on my skin again. He was underneath me, his hands rushing to rid me of my clothes. There were too many damn barriers between us. He almost growled when I kissed across the base of his throat. He flipped us over, anchoring me to the bed with his weight. He didn't like to be teased.

"What's wrong, Cato?" I ask quietly. "You can't take things slow?"

"We don't have the time to take things slow," He says, capturing my lips with his own.

His teeth brushed against my bottom lip. I slowed down the kiss and then, antagonizing slowly, unbuttoned the front of his shirt.

"Clove," He said against my lips, aggravated.

Something about the way he said my name woke me up.

I pushed him off of me, and stood up, covering my chest with my t-shirt. "I think I need to go."

Cato sits up. "Why?"

"Because we are going to ruin each other," I said, turning to leave.

It's when my hand touches the doorknob that he stops me. Suddenly, I'm pressed against the door, his voice echoing in my ear. "You're not going anywhere."

"Cato." I turn in his arms to face him.

He rips my shirt away from me, letting it flutter to the ground.

His eyes roam my body, but return to lock with mine. "I don't care if we destroy each other."

"Cato," I repeat.

His lips kiss up my neck and jaw, stopping at the sensitive spot right behind my ear.

"Cato, we're risking everything."

"Please stay," He pleads, our noses touching now. That wasn't something I could say no to.

I could never get enough of him, even if I was scared to death that the hands that caressed me could also be the hands that end my life. But that wasn't what terrified me the most.

It wasn't lust. It was _never_ lust.

I knew that what Glimmer told me was true. Love is fatal and I _was_ in some sort of love with Cato.

Later, in his arms, I hear his heart. And I _wish_ for a life that I never have to stop it's beating.


End file.
